Nemesis Revelation
by Spyridon
Summary: The story within has become obsolete and as such is waiting to be rewritten. Fourth in 'Minutes to Midnight' Series.
1. Arrival

Spyridon- Here's the third installment of 'Minutes To Midnight' Series. The first is the prequel to 'The Valley of the Shadow of Death' called 'What I've Done'. Everything that was hinted in those two stories will come to light in this story. Araya's identity will be revealed and the truth will be told. As usual, please leave a review! THEY ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!

Rated for language. Remember this is a dark version of the other original Ninjetti Sentinel story. Also, some recognizable characters have been changed due to events present in the story. Well, enjoy the story!

**WAKE**

Chapter One- Arrival

In the darkness of space, a hyper-drive window flashed into existence with a burst of white and purple light. A sleek dark silver ship dropped out, immediately cloaking upon arrival. The only reading from the arrival was a short spike on power readings in the Command Center of the Power Rangers located on the outskirts of Angel Grove, California and the Lunar Palace of Rita Repulsa, the evil witch bent on dominating planet Earth. With precision born of familiarity and training, the ship entered into a geosynchronous orbit, keeping pace with the designated city below as the Earth rotated on its axis. On the side of the ship in silver luminescent paint, the words _Dead Reckoning_ gleamed in the light, shining from the blazing Sun. Sensors onboard the ship picked up on a disturbance in Angel Grove, a fight between the Power Rangers and two monsters sent by Rita.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Tommy Oliver, Green Morphin Ranger, ducked and rolled as Crabby Snatch Kid threw dozens of apple bombs at him, the dangerous explosive fruit landing around him but missing completely. "Come on, Ranger nerds. I thought you can do better than that!" The Kid laughed the huge skin bouncing as laughter rolled through him.

"You're going down, if we have anything to say about it." Rocky De Santos, Blue Morphin Ranger yelled, flying through the air and landing a kick to the Kid's head. He yelped as the Kid grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Rocky groaned, pain flashing up from his back. Trini came with, blaster firing and forcing the Kid to back away as Rocky climbed back to his feet. "Thanks!"

"No problem!" Trini flipped into the air, avoiding the bombs. She landed behind Kimberly Hart, the Pink Morphin Ranger.

"I'm afraid, Rangers. Look at me cowering before you!" Moor-Elf sent a large blast of energy toward the Rangers, scattering them like leaves. "Rita said that you were powerful warriors, not to be underestimated. I believe that she is wrong." Moor-Elf whipped out his staff, waving it out. He brought it down, pointing it at Kim. "Die, Ranger!" Thin beam of black energy soared through the air, heading straight for Pink Ranger. It missed. With a back half twist, the targeted Ranger landed a few feet to the right where the beam landed on a tree, instantly turning it to dust.

"Sorry, scar face. I don't plan on missing my 18th birthday just because you don't like me." Kim summoned her Power Bow, drawing the string back. Aiming quickly, she released the bolt, the pink arrow heading straight back at Moor-Elf. With an evil laugh, Moor-Elf reflected it away.

"Is that all you got, little girl?"

"What about this?" Zackary Taylor summoned his Power Axe, bringing it down. His blow however was deflected as Moor-Elf raised his staff. He grunted in pain as the staff caught him around the middle and chucked him over Kim's head.

"Zack!"

"Worry not, little one. You will soon join him!" Kid pulled out more apple bombs form his decomposing leaf pile around the middle of his emaciated waist. Kim back-flipped away, the bombs following her with high explosive blasts. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. The last one landed near her head as she entered her final flip. The concussion of the blast picked her up and smashed her against a tree.

"Kim!" Tommy summoned Dragon Dagger. With a shout he entered the fray, his sword coming down hard on Moor-Elf who was closest. Trini summoned her Power Daggers, helping Tommy, her little weapons slashing in and out with efficiency and precision.

Jason summoned his Power Sword, moving up against Kid before he could pull out any more apple bombs. With a wail, Kid pulled out what look like a baby's rattle with large wicked looking spikes. Zack came back, a little wobbly but still going strong. With each monster taking three Rangers, one would have thought it would be over soon.

But Rita monsters were getting stronger with each passing week.

Somehow, Moor-Elf slipped his hand into a pouch, pulling out a handful of dark purple powder. He threw it at the Trini, Tommy, and Rocky who were fighting him. Immediately, their limbs felt heavy and their minds sluggish. Seeing their friends in danger, the other three broke off their battle with Kid. Jason swiped his sword at them, a wave of Red energy arcing between them and the monsters.

"I can't move well, Jase." Tommy said, struggling to get up.

Trini made an attempt to climb up to her feet. She only got as far as her knees. "I don't like this one bit." With an incredible effort, she pulled herself up to her feet.

"Had enough Rangers?" Moor Elf laughed. Kid laughed as well, juggling about four apple bombs between his hands.

"I thought your parents taught you never to mess with highly explosive material?" A voice said; the sound carrying over the battlefield. The combatants looked up to see a uniformed individual balancing incredibly on the top of bus pole, standing tall.

The Rangers could tell the difference between the stranger's and theirs; the new arrival's closely resembled the Green Ranger's outfit. The body suit was of the purest Blue and covering his shoulders and chest was a golden shield, not unlike that of the Dragon shield. Gold gauntlets were on the stranger's wrists, gold armbands on his upper arms and a gold belt on his waist where a Dagger hung on each side. The edges of his boots and gloves were trimmed with a pure Black along with the armbands, gauntlets, and shield. An image of snarling misty Blue-Black Wolf adorned his helmet, the eyes flashing a sapphire blue. The white teeth of the Wolf came down on the top of his black reflective visor.

Kim took a step forward, familiarity sweeping through her. It was him; it was Araya. She knew Tommy sensed it was him as well, by his body language.

"Hey, man! Glad to have you back!" Tommy called out. Araya looked at him, nodding in return. The other Rangers then knew who the stranger on the pole was.

"Who are you to interfere in our business?" Moor-Elf asked, his fuchsia eyes flashing in indignant anger.

"Me? Well, I'm Araya, Ninjetti Sentinel of Courage." The new comer said, nodding toward Jason.

"And you come alone." Kid spun an apple bomb into the air. "Either you are incredibly foolish or annoyingly brave."

"If you had been listening, scum, you would have heard that our Commander is the Sentinel of Courage." The entire group of villains and heroes alike turned to the source of the new voice. Another Sentinel stood calmly, leaning against the wall of building on the top floor. Instead of the Blue uniform, a dark Green was the uniform color with a dark Purple trim where the Black was. On his helmet, instead of a Wolf, an image of a misty Green-Purple Snake was there, fangs curving into the visor, dark green eyes peering ahead. "Name's Logan; Sentinel of Friendship at your service."

"Now, guys don't be taking all the fun." A third Sentinel appeared, sitting boringly on the top of abandoned public bus. "Rowan, Sentinel of Sincerity." His uniform color was White with Grey trimmings. On his helmet, the image of a wary White-Grey Osprey adorned it, the bright white eye staring out at the Rangers. "What an uhhhhhh-glyyyy monster you are."

"I will not be so easily insulted!" Moor-Elf roared out, sending a blast of energy at them in a fit of anger. Faramond leapt from the pole, doing a 180 to land behind Kid. His arm rose up and reached behind his back. A moment later, a gleaming sword appeared, apparently drawn from a scabbard. Logan and Rowan moved in, their swords drawn as well. A bright flash of red light signaled the arrival of more super putties, trooping directly into battle. Sensing the new arrivals would be taking on the monsters, the Rangers focused their energy on the putties. The fight was furious and hard, the expendable henchmen being thrown out like yesterday's trash, apple bombs exploding everywhere, and jets of colored light erupting into the ground.

The Rangers finished their fight, turning in time to see Araya launch himself into the air, his Katana arching down. Kid let out a wrenching cry before collapsing onto the ground, exploding in burst of sparks and light.

"One monster down, one to go!" The three Sentinels turned to Moor-Elf. "It's your turn, buddy."

"Well, Sentinel. I believe you are mistaken." The Rangers and Sentinels could see beyond the immediate area, Goldar and Rita standing on the hill above them. "Just because you destroyed one of my monsters doesn't mean you will win today!" She brandished her magic staff. "Magic Wand, make my monster GROW!" The beam of magic hit Moor-Elf in the back. The monster grew to an incredible height, towering over them like a gigantic skyscraper.

"Come and get me now, Rangers!"

"Oh, come on! You think that's going to scare us like frightened little puppies?" Rowan remarked sarcastically.

"I think it's time to show them what we got." Araya said, gazing up at Rita and Goldar. "Ryder Isamu!"

"Ryder Makoto!" Yelled Rowan.

"Ryder Khalil!" Yelled Logan.

The Rangers watched in awe as the air before them seemed to ripple, twisting and churning like live snakes. Three large shapes greater than the size of their MegaZord appeared, seemingly to bleed into existence. The front one resembled a werewolf in armor, dark gleaming teeth peeking out from the helmet that sat on the wolf's head. The one to the left was an Osprey, missile vents peeking out from the wings and head of the bird. The third and last one was a humanoid machine, the head gazing out of a serpent's open mouth, the fangs curving in front like guards. The body of the serpent coiled around the machine's chest, acting like a shield and spiraling down the body, the tail clasped tightly around the waist. Then, they watched in horror as the Sentinels seemed to be consumed by multi-colored flames. They stepped back as three individual tongues shot up into the air; the Blue/Black heading straight for the lupine Ryder, the White/Gray for the bird Ryder and the Green/Purple entering the serpent-like Ryder.

"Dude, that's cool." Zach said, gazing up at the large colossal assault vehicles before them.

"Understatement of the year." Jason muttered. His own Zord looked like a midget before them.

"Well, let's show them what the Rangers have up their sleeves. Dino-Zord Power NOW!" Jason called.

Tommy blew on his Dragon Dagger, the mysterious tune floating on the battlefield, echoing out to sea.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim yelled out.

"Mastodon!" Zack shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Summoned Jason.

"Saber Tooth Tiger!" Trini called out.

"Triceratops!" Yelled Rocky.

From their view, they could see the five Zords speeding toward them. A great swirling eddy appeared out in the ocean, where the Dragon Zord appeared a few seconds later, instantly attacking the monster, missing parked cars and trucks on it's rampage forward.. Six streaks of light entered the Zords. Within seconds, the MegaZord was formed before Moor-Elf.

Moor-Elf gave another laugh as the Zord stood before him. "That does not make me afraid, Rangers!" Twirling his staff, he launched a large ball of magic and dark energy roaring toward the MegaZord. With great resounding crunch, great Zord landed on top of an abandoned building, the old timbers giving away with loud cracks.

Inside, Trini was reporting heavy damage to the structure of the Zord. "Another hit like that, and we're done for!" She shouted over the din of the cockpit, sparks flying everywhere.

Jason opened a link to Tommy. "I think it's time we bring them together!"

Within seconds, the MegaDragonZord was formed, the Saber in one hand. During the entire sequence, the three Ryders hadn't moved. Moor-Elf laughed again, his staff charging with a black energy. "What are you afraid, Sentinels? I think you are not as tough as you tried to make yourselves!"

Inside the MegaDragonZord, Kim called out "We are receiving a communication from the Ryders."

"Patch it through." Tommy grunted as their huge Zord was thrown back from another blast.

"Rangers, disengage. We'll take it from here." Araya said, his visor flashing from the light of the battle.

"I don't see you doing anything!" Rocky said as he was slammed into the console next to him as the MegaDragonZord took another hit.

"That's because you are in the way." Came the calm reply.

"Jase, what do you think we should do?" Trini called out, diverting energy to the shields.

"Let them have a go."

"Okay." The Zord backed off, letting the three Ryders take over.

"You have finally decided to enter the fray, then?" Moor-Elf said. He swung his staff. He was startled when the Isamu Ryder moved faster than what the Zords were capable of and caught it neatly. Moor-Elf screamed in fury as Isamu brought down his fist, snapping the staff in two. Before the monster could do anything, Isamu then backhanded Moor-Elf.

"You will pay with your lives, Sentinels!" Moor-Elf growled out as he climbed back to his feet, knocking over some power cables.

Makoto flew up into the sky, the light catching on the white and gray head of the metallic bird. With a loud shriek, it dived, the wings folding forward. Missiles flew from underneath the metal feathers heading straight for Moor-Elf. Without his staff, the monster could not defend himself. He howled as the missiles landed firmly, exploding with incredible force. Khalil brought his hand down to his waist, pulling out what resembled a neon green lasso with a barbed tip.

It swung back and lashed out, the whip curling around Moor-Elf as it curled through the air.

"I will not be so easily defeated!" Moor-Elf roared. It screamed in pain as Green and Purple energy flew down the whip, arcing around Moor-Elf. He stared in horror as Isamu reached for his waist as well but instead of a lasso, it pulled out a laser sword that glowed blue. A second later, Moor-Elf fell down; the lasso uncurling as he exploded in a cloud of sparks.

"Wow!" Zack murmured, the Ryders putting their weapons away.

"Guys, disengage the Zord." Tommy's order came.

The six teens teleported down to the battlefield just in time to see Rita and Goldar teleport away in a red light.

"So, what did you guys think of our tricks?" Logan asked, the three Sentinels appearing in flames once more. Behind them, they could see the air rippling once more, the edges of the air curling around the forms of the Ryders as they were returned back to their hanger dimension. The Rangers laughed.

"So man, are you going to show us all who you really are?" Zack asked.

Araya shook his head. "No, not yet, Zack." They could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, I do you know my name?!"

"We have ears around Angle Grove." Rowan announced. "We'll see you at the next battle."

"Or maybe around Angel Grove." The two Sentinels accompanying Araya saluted the Rangers before turning back into flames and disappearing.

Araya looked them over, the visor on his helmet flashing. "Remember what I told you, young Falcon. Keep your eerie safe. We will be watching over you." Giving them one last nod, Araya turned around and disappeared.

"Let's head back to the Command Center. Maybe Zordon can tell us what's going on." Tommy and the others placed their hands on their waists and teleported to their headquarters.

(VvVvVvVvV)

The light from the teleport beam faded away, the six Rangers standing in the middle of the Command Center. "I am pleased that you are safe, Rangers." Zordon said.

"Us, too. Their monsters are starting to get harder to defeat. If Araya and the Sentinels hadn't arrived, the battle would have taken longer along with more damages and increase the risk of casualties." Tommy said worry etching lines into his features.

"Zordon, do you know who these Sentinels are?" Trini moved to a console, wanting to look over the records of the battle.

"Personally, no, I do not Rangers. Sensors could not identify Araya or the other two Sentinels even though they were there. But from the archives, I gathered the Ninjetti Sentinels are the elite guard of the planet Phaedos. It has been centuries since the last documented service of the Guard."

"I could understand why they were elite. They were doing some serious damage to Rita's monsters, especially with the Ryders." Zack crowed. "Those Ryders were completely awesome!"

"The Ryders looked almost identical to the Zords except they had greater mobility, strength, power, and speed. Have you ever seen these machines?" Trini asked her mentor.

"I have not, Trini. Again, the sensors did not even identify anyone or object within the vicinity of the battle." Zordon stated. "From what I have seen in the viewing globe, the Ryders are much more advanced than the Zords and the Aquitarian Borgs. It is my belief that whoever built these assault vehicles has a greater understanding of the structure and mechanics of the Zords. The archives state that the Sentinels of the Ninjetti are not equipped with any colossal assault vehicles, which they were built by hand."

"They were very well trained. Moor-Elf was highly difficult to fight yet they were able to defeat him without much difficulty. A couple of blows and Moor-Elf was down, at least compared with the attacks given by us." Jason said, thinking back over the fight.

"From what I can tell, they might also have training in gymnastics. Araya was balancing on that pole pretty well and the move he used to jump off was one I saw in training on the rings. I have a couple of friends who use it in their routine on the rings for national and state championships." Kim added, analyzing the battle.

Trini nodded. "So we can narrow it down to people who know martial arts and gymnastics."

"Don't forget blade skills. Araya, Logan, and Rowan all had katanas. I noticed that all three were equipped with looked like two katanas slung on their back in a cross and two daggers hung underneath their belts. Not many people know how to handle long blades." Tommy said to the others.

"Zordon, do you know anything else about the Sentinels?"

"I only know what is given in the archives and what I have heard through my life, Jason."

"I have a feeling this is going to take a while." Rocky commented, sitting himself on an unimportant console.

"You all know of the ancient Ninjetti Empire and their fall." The old mage received nods. "The success of the last battle on Rainier was due to the fact of the eleven Sentinels of the time and their sacrifice. In the beginnings of the line of Ninjetti Warriors, the Master Warriors created the elite Guard, later known as the Ninjetti Sentinels. For each of the Sentinels, they were assigned a Crest, a virtue that was strived for by all beings of this galaxy."

"Courage, Sincerity, and Friendship." Trini rattled off.

"Yes, along with Fortitude, Justice, Love, Hope, Faith, Loyalty, Honor, and Wisdom. The trials for each possible candidate are aligned with that person's strengths and weaknesses. After the deaths of the Sentinels on Rainier, the Crests became inactive, the Empire of the Ninjetti weakening until it collapsed completely over two hundred years later."

"Ninjor, who is the Ninja Master, a rank below Master Warrior, is the brother of Dulcea. For the first Sentinels, he created what later became known as the Blades, out of an indestructible metal stronger than titanium and lighter than aluminum. Each Sentinel would get two full length Katanas and two Tantōs both similar to the katanas and tantōs of the Samurai of the Japanese culture respectively. The Animal Spirit would become the hilt feature of each single Blade. Unlike the Ranger who followed there after, the Sentinels draw directly from the Great Power and they communicate telepathically. And once they receive the Power, it can never be taken from them, only in death." That drew exclamations from the Rangers. "They can pass on the Crest but they are still able to morph into their uniforms except they won't have their Blades, which many consider their sign for active service."

"They are trained in how to funnel the Power into projectiles, shields, weapons, or into their bodies for close combat. Their training includes the use of poisons, their antidotes, stealth tactics, infiltration, realm-shifting, time-shifting, healing, hand-to-hand combat, and shape-shifting."

"You mean like that guy from Terminator?" Rocky asked. "Because, if that's true, that'd be kind of creepy."

"No, it would not be like the character from Terminator. They have the ability to shift into their Animal forms."

"Be warned, Rangers. Each time the Sentinels have been activated, there was a great deal of unrest brewing that later sparked into great galactic wars."

"If he's physically here, and with the rest of his crew, you know there's trouble brewing near Earth." Jason muttered, not liking what he was feeling.

"I have also come to that conclusion. Rangers, you must be on alert at all times, especially your families. I only hope for the cause for concern is for naught." Zordon gravely said. "The sensors of the Command Center will be on active and running checks on a schedule. I believe it is time for you to go home for I believe your parents will be worried about you."

"Okay, Zordon. Call us if anything comes up." Jason said. The Rangers waved goodbye at Zordon and Alpha before teleporting out.


	2. Old Enemies

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED!**

**Spyridon- Here's the next chapter in Wake. **

Chapter Two- Old Enemies 

Jason and Tommy walked into the Juice Bar, talking animatedly. "So when's the next game for the football team, Jase?" It had been two days since the attack by Moor-Elf and Crabby Snatch Kid. So far, there was no sign of the Sentinels or any further attacks from Rita or her goons.

"Next week at home against Thousand Oaks High."

"I hear that they are a good team."

"They are but we aren't worried about it. They're not really imaginative when it comes to plays." Jason said. He stopped talking when he noticed Tommy had suddenly tensed as if he was preparing to enter into another putty fight. "Tommy?"

"Over there, at the bar." The tall teen hissed. Jason followed his eyesight. He froze when he caught sight of the blonde teen dressed in Army black and grey camouflage that was sitting quietly with Ernie. The only differences he could see were that the older features, the absence of the glasses and the way the hair was brushed. But it was still him. It was his little bro.

"Billy." Jason whispered unconsciously taking a step forward. Tommy's hand flashed out, catching the Red Ranger in the chest.

"Watch it, bro. He might still work for Rita." Tommy warned, remembering the time they had all spent under his hand that night. He still could see the scar on his wrist and the memories that lurked in the dark of his mind.

The two Rangers took a seat, each one sitting so they could keep an eye on Billy as he continued to talk to Ernie.

"I wonder why he's here." Tommy asked as the two laughed at something Billy said.

"I have no idea but we need to find out soon." For half an hour, Billy talked to Ernie before getting up and starting toward the door. As he walked, Billy caught of them, his hazel-green eyes boring into theirs. Then he disappeared as a group of teenagers walked in.

"We should alert the other Rangers." Tommy said right before their communicators went off. They made their way to the nearest blind spot.

"Yeah, Zordon?" Jason asked the old mage as Tommy kept a look out.

"There is an attack in downtown Angel Grove. Rita has sent a monster, a squad of putties, and the Grey Ranger at her command. The other Rangers have arrived."

Tommy and Jason looked at each other. "The Grey Ranger?" Keying the communicator, Jason informed Zordon. "We just saw Billy here at the Juice Bar. Do you think he might still be with Rita?"

"I have no idea, Jason." Zordon was quiet for a moment. "Your friends need your assistance Jason. We shall talk about this later."

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called out.

"Dragon Zord!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The morphing completed the two teleported to the battle scene.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Just as the flash of the teleportation beam faded away, they caught sight of a blast coming their way. They dove to the sides, the blast flying overhead.

"Hello, Rangers!" In the middle of the putty chaos, were two figures; one was Rita's new monster, a pure black Army soldier, and the other was none other the Grey Ranger. Except, now he was in what looked like metallic armor and in the center of his chest was a Ninjetti Coin with a Meerkat on his chest. "Long time no see, huh Rangers!" The Grey Ranger called out before summoning the Power Spear. It resembled the Blue Ranger's Power Lance but instead of the three pronged ends, there were the spear blades that were able to cut through the Rangers outfits.

"What a reunion!" The monster laughed. "I believe we haven't been introduced Rangers! My name is Corporal. I'm here to shape your ass into the best victims a monster can have. LINE UP!" Without warning two electrifying lines shot out, trapping the Black Ranger between them. "MOVE OUT!" A blast went barreling down the two lines, catching Zack in the chest. He went flying into a window of a high rise.

"It looks like not much has changed." The Grey Ranger laughed.

"Oh, a lot has changed. Believe me." The Wolf Sentinel appeared on the street this time, right behind the evil duo. On either side of him were two new faces.

"What do we have here? New recruits?" Corporal said. "You should learn to not speak up when you have not been addressed! LINE UP!" The two electrical lines shot again but this time they were deflected by Araya.

"I'm sorry but we have not been introduced." The Sentinel on Araya's left walked forward. "My name's Mali, Sentinel of Fortitude and Captain of the Sentinels." Where the Blue was on Araya's suit, it was Red on Mali's and the Black was replaced by a Silvery-Gray. On her helmet, was the image of the Komodo Dragon; the deep blood red eyes staring out at her enemies.

"My name's René, the Sentinel of Love." The bodysuit was Silver with Orange trimming. On her helmet was the image of the Tiger, the Silvery eyes glaring out.

"Oh, that's so cute." Corporal mocked. It swung the gun it was carrying on its shoulder around. He aimed it at the Sentinels. "Say hello to my little friend!" The gun let loose a hail of magical bullets, the gun strafing the area. The Sentinels broke ranks. In the distraction, the Power Rangers summoned their Power Weapons.

Jason brought his Power Sword down on the Grey Ranger's hand, trying to dislodge his weapon. But he had anticipated such a move; he twirled the Spear out from under the attack. He twirled opposite away from Jason's attack, bringing the side of his Spear down on Jason's unprotected back. The Red Ranger crashed into the floor, the visor sliding against the concrete of the street.

"You have to do better than that, Ranger." The evil Ranger cackled, bringing up his Spear again. As it arced downward, a Katana appeared out of no where, forcing the Spear to gouge deep into the street instead of Jason's body.

"And you have to learn not to skewer people." Araya used the side of his Katana to thrust the Spear away. He withdrew the second Katana. "Red Ranger, I got this. Go help your friends." Jason nodded at him before flipping to his feet and heading to where the monster was hard pressing the other Sentinels and Rangers. "You shouldn't exist. The Grey Coin was destroyed." Araya hissed. He lunged, the Katanas coming down in a 'V'. The Grey Ranger brought his Spear up in counterattack, muscles straining to hold the Katanas away.

"Well, that's true. But you see Rita has been trying for the past two years to re-energize the Power Coin. She succeeded, Commander." Araya froze; he KNEW that voice. "So I see you still remember me, Commander. I haven't forgotten when you struck down my wife!" With almighty shove, the Grey Ranger threw Araya back.

"Rivera!" Araya stood up, shocked that an old enemy had joined up with Rita.

"Yup, Commander! I've come back to take my revenge! And this time, when the battle ends, one of us will kill the other. This I promise you." Rivera said, summoning his Power. Araya could only roll away as the Grey Power struck out from the end of the Spear, arcing into the lobby of an abandoned building.

Araya charged Katanas angled from his body. "Hi-yah!" Araya launched himself into the air, the Katanas glowing Blue and Black. He brought them down. Rivera counterstriked, making his Spear thrust the Katanas away from him. Araya drew them in, before thrusting one out to stab into the Rivera's side. He dodged but Araya was already moving twisting his body around to stab the end of the other into River's back. Rivera screamed in pain as the Katana's Blade bit deep into his side. Rivera slammed a hand into Araya's chest, shoving him again backward.

"First blood to you, Commander." Rivera placed a hand over the bleeding wound, his Spear held tightly in his other. The battle between the monster and the others were still raging. "What are you going to do, Commander? Your friends need your help."

Araya settled into a defensive crouch. "First, I'm going to kick your ass back to Rita's palace then I'm going to help them."

"It seems you have it all planned out." Rivera circled Araya, searching for a weak spot. "Do you remember when you took down my Wife in cold blood? The fresh life pouring out of the gaping wound that you made at the base of her skull? How about when she gave her final breath?"

"You know she was a tyrant, Rivera. She was killing hundreds just for the pleasure of it, raping the men of the woman then killing them after she was done with them, like they were animals. She needed to be stopped." Araya kept pace with him, his eyes on the Grey Ranger.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Rivera screamed before charging again. Araya was prepared. He dodged to the side, bringing his Katana to slice through Rivera's stomach, creating a deep gash into his side. The other Katana came down, slicing through Rivera's shoulder, nicking his collarbone. Rivera gave a horrid yell before slamming a ball of energy into Araya's stomach, then teleported out in red lightning.

The Sentinel Commander climbed back to his feet, running to help his friends. Corporal saw him coming, the barrel of the gun rounding about to face him. That gave René the chance to dart in. Summoning her Power, the Blades of her Katanas glowing bright Silver and Orange, she slammed both into the Corporal's back. The monster gave a yell. As René, Araya, and Mali grouped together again, Rita's Magic Wand slammed into the ground.

"Magic Wand, make my monster GROW!" The red beam slammed into Corporal's back, instantly healing the damage caused by the Tiger Blades. The monster grew until it reached the size of a skyscraper.

"Ten hut, Rangers!"

"Ryder Isamu!"

"Ryder Shanta!" Mali called out.

"Ryder Tua!" René yelled.

The air rippled once more. The Wolf Ryder was there. To its immediate right was a similar Ryder but instead of a Wolf shape, it was like a Tiger standing on its hind legs. Silver armor encased the metallic animal; the guards on its wrists were bright silver. The metallic skin was a deep orange. The only thing it needed was the black stripes. On Ismau's left was a tall humanoid lizard. The skin of the Ryder was a deep silvery-grey, the armor a blood red. On its gauntlets were turrets that seemed capable of providing a barrage of missiles and projectiles.

This time, the Rangers weren't terrified when the Sentinels teleported to their respective Ryders.

"Jason, should we enter with our Zords?"

"No. We didn't do anything except get in the way of the Ryders. If they need our help, they'll call us." Jason took up a position on the roof of a building nearby. The Rangers watched as the Ryders took on Corporal.

The monster brought down its weapons, the barrel aiming straight at Isamu. Isamu's rockets launched it into the air, the machine doing a 180 to land behind the Corporal, wrapping its arms around Corporal's neck. The blast from the gun went wild, slamming outside of Angel Grove, destroying the side of sea cliff. Shanta lined up, her cannons coming to bear on Corporal. The vents lifted along the barrels getting ready to discharge the superheated gas. Twin beams shot out, roaring toward the Corporal's chest. Right before impact, Isamu released the monster, shoving it right in the beams' path. Smoke billowed out as the explosion sent a shockwave outward. Isamu landed right next to Tua.

They waited.

The wind coming in from the sea began to clear the battlefield, the smoke shifting to the East. A ragged form stepped forward. It was the Corporal but it seemed it was still standing out of will power. Before anyone could move, Tua brought out its twin daggers, the laser blades glowing bright silver. With amazing dexterity for a machine, it threw them at Corporal; one slicing into the neck joint and the other directly cutting into throat, the end coming out the other side. Corporal fell down to one knee, a hand reaching up to its throat, rasping for breath. Shanta brought its cannons to bear again. Another twin blast and Corporal went up in a cloud of bright smoke. Two flashes rushed out, Tua catching them again, spinning them back into their sheaths on the waist.

As the air rippled once more around the Ryders, the bright flashes appeared once more before the Rangers.

"Great job! Thanks for the help, man." Rocky clapped the Wolf Sentinel on the back.

"Your welcome." Faramond turned to Kimberly. "I sense discomfort in you, young Crane."

"You were about to kill the Grey Ranger."

"He is dangerous. Why do you feel this way?"

"He was once a friend of ours, a child hood friend we had known or at least we thought we knew. He betrayed us all and we were tortured by him. He tried to make us believe he was under a spell but we didn't fall for it. Afterward, the battles started again. Then he disappeared for a while until today."

"Do you know him?" The Yellow Ranger asked, noticing the tightening of the Sentinels' shoulders.

"Yes, we do. We stumbled into him on our first mission as Sentinels. He holds a grudge against us, especially me." Araya confessed.

"For what?"

"For defeating him." Came the neutral reply. There was a pause. "We shall see each other in the next battle, Rangers. Until then." The three teleported out. The Rangers soon left the battlefield as well.


	3. Back Up Plans

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED!**

**Spyridon- Here's the next chapter in My Heart's A Battleground, formerly called Wake. And leave a review please! They are soul food for authors. :D**

Chapter Three- Back Up Plans

The air inside _Dead Reckoning_ was still, charged with tension and repressed anger. Inside the War Room sat a large circular oak desk, the surface polished, able to seat around 50 comfortably, and as big as a corporate office table. On one end, a straight space was sliced into the table, creating room so anyone could walk inside of the circle as there was a large whole cut out in the table to make a platform. Set in the center of the circle on the ground was a 4-inch glass window, the projector for KEYA, the onboard artificial intelligence central processing unit. A thin laser circled the room, six feet above the ground and laid into the wall itself, more projectors with more hidden in the walls themselves, all run by KEYA.

Rene watched as her mate paced around the War Room. "I can't believe it! I destroyed the Grey Coin! It shouldn't exist any more, much less work!" Araya ranted, swiping a hand through his blonde hair.

"Araya. Calm down. This isn't going to help anyone." Malie said, boots on the polished oak desk. Her dark brown eyes and Rene's blue-grey ones followed Araya's form around the room who was paced like a caged animal. "Sit, man, you're giving me a headache." Araya sat into a seat next to Rene. "The others should be here soon." A half an hour later, the War Room was filled with the entire Guard, including their two new support technicians, Radar and Sniper.

Logan started the briefing. "We saw what happened on television? Who's the Grey Ranger now?"

"Rivera Zero." Araya muttered as he looked at the table's edge. The Sentinels started.

"Is that the same guy who was the husband of that red-haired bitch on our first mission as Sentinels?" Rowan asked, not quite believing his eyes.

"Yeah. He's back and he's pissed." Malie said.

"Somebody taught him how to fight." Araya looked at them. "The Rangers believe they are still fighting the old Grey Ranger."

"Are you going to tell them the truth?" Genesis asked Araya. "You should tell them."

"I wasn't but seeing what Rita called on, I have no idea at the moment." Araya confessed. He could feel the disappointment from the other Sentinels.

"They might follow you around Angel Grove." Erik pointed out. "Since their sensors can't pick on our bio-rhythms, they might try to see what you are doing."

Mazda shook his head. "They might keep an eye on him when they run into each other but I doubt they will have him tagged."

"The major thing I'm worrying about is what Rivera is going to do. From our battle today, it looks like he's going to stick with the original Grey Ranger's characteristics." Malie stated. "The way he presented himself today is similar when he first showed up."

Ariella looked at her. "Do you think the Rangers' families are in danger from Rivera?"

Araya leaned in, placing his arms on the wood table. "If what Malie says turns out to be correct, then the Sentinels will have to be on alert even when on stand-down for the day. I can build devices prohibiting anyone from teleporting into the Rangers' and the Sentinels' homes."

"I think we should include something similar to our Digivice. They should be able to teleport to a secure location such as the Command Center. One should be given to each of the Rangers' immediate families as the ones who aren't Rangers can't teleport." Logan commented, thinking out loud.

"Our families should be given one, too, along with the home devices Araya will be building. Rivera might want to attack our families as we did bring his wife's empire down." Malie pointed out.

"But he doesn't know who we are." Goldolphin spoke up for the first time. "Thanks to the Great Powers and Dulcea's somewhat ass-kicking training, we can subconsciously mask our bio-rhythms."

"That's what the Rangers believed and look what happened. We can't take the risk of Rivera or Rita finding out." Araya looked over them. His eyes landed on the two quiet ones, Sniper and Radar. The two were the links to _Dead Reckoning_ while the Sentinels were engaged in battle. "Are you sure you want to do this? Your bio-rhythms will only be concealed to a certain point and at certain times. Rita and Rivera can find out you're teleporting to and form _Reckoning_."

Sniper nodded. "I'm sure. I know what I'm getting into but I'm not backing out."

Araya looked at Radar. "Don't even ask, Araya. I'm staying and there's nothing you can say that will make me run away." The others laughed at Radar's indignant voice.

"We'll be starting school?" Goldolphin asked.

"Yes. There's no reason why we should neglect our studies now that we have returned home. KEYA, bring up the information on school files for the Sentinels."

The projector set in the middle of the platform activated, lights racing upward to form a visual. A human face with sleek blonde hair and light blue eyes appeared, looking over the assembled Sentinels. "Yes, Commander, I am bringing the files on the requested information up."

Bright flashes of lights appeared right before all eleven Sentinels.

"Thank you, KEYA."

"Your welcome, Commander." KEYA disappeared, the projector going dead.

"These are the files Mr. Knight and I forged which basically covers the reason of our two year absence from Earth. The tutoring I gave you over the two years covers all the important core classes such as English, Math, History, Science, and Health."

"We all know about that one." Logan joked. That earned him a punch in the gut by Miami. "Ouch!"

With a slight grin, Araya continued. "Hopefully, I taught you enough to get by in your classes."

"I'm getting an 'A' in English and Science, no problem. We currently live in a science-related environment and too many reports on our missions; there is no way for me to fail." Erick commented, flipping through the records.

"You gave me a 'C' in Chemistry." Goldolphin remarked, raising an eyebrow at Araya.

"You didn't pay enough attention and I had to teach you longer then the others. And you took a long time to understand the basics." Araya explained to the Mustang Ninjetti.

"I wasn't that bad!"

"No." Malie muttered sarcastically. "You blew up the lab table." Malie stated as she skimmed over her forged transcripts. Ignoring the glare Goldolphin shot her, she continued. "Dang, these look real."

Rene smiled. "My dad used to be a highly decorated officer in the British army. He has friends in the US Army and government. He pulled a few strings to get these done."

"Is that everything?" Araya asked after everyone had a couple of minutes to look through their files. Everyone nodded, collecting their transcripts. "See you guys tomorrow."

People stood up, heading toward the teleportation room. Dayleen met up with Rene and Araya. "It's starting, isn't it?"

"Maybe. I don't know. The only thing I know for sure is we protect Earth and the Rangers."

"What about your identity?"

"If I have to, I will tell the Rangers. Only if it is necessary." Araya confirmed, glaring at Malie who shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Malie teleported out.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them?" Araya looked over at Rene, who stared back unflinchingly.

"Yes. I caused them pain. Too much for them to be at my side." Araya whispered looking at her with haunted eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know but the memories. . . ."

Araya felt Rene slip her fingers into his hand, silently providing her support to him. "Come on, Mom and Dad is waiting for us."

Araya nodded, feeling the Power sweeping over them as they teleported home.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Gregorian roared in fury and pain as Dali sent her Vixen Storm right at him, the missiles exploding on impact. Genesis whooped in joy as the monster fell to one knee. She moved her Ryder, swinging back her leg. With a resounding crunch, she kicked home right in the monster's jaw. It exploded before it touched the ground.

**Nice kicking**. Erik sent over their telepathic link.

**Thanks. **

**Let's head down. I need to give the Rangers the devices. **Araya sent. They met down on the rooftop where the Rangers were watching the battle.

"Do you play soccer? Rocky asked Genesis as they appeared.

"Only for hobby. I'm not on any sport team."

Araya stepped forward, a normal East Sport backpack in hand. "In here are devices that will help protect you and your families. The communicators you wear will not help you as much as these. We call them Digivices. Instructions are inside to help you out."

"Thanks." Jason took the backpack. It felt like he was carrying lead.

"There should be enough that it will cover the entire Ranger family and the families of the four friends that hand out with you."

"You know about the others?" Trini asked.

"Adam Park, Aisha Campbell, Tanya Sloan, and Katherine Hilliard." Eric rattled off.

"Are you sure you are not tagging us?"

"No. But as we have stated before, we do have eyes and ears around Angel Grove."

"Well, thanks for the devices."

"See you next time." The Sentinels disappeared.

"Let's head back to the Command Center." The Rangers teleported out, Jason carrying the precious cargo.


	4. Stressful Situations

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY WELCOMED!**

**Spyridon- Hey, I'm desperate here. Come on! I love reviews. Flames, ice, whatever. I will still write this story because I like it. **

Chapter Four- Stressful Situations

The sunlight was filtering through the turning leaves as Rosa DeSantos walked from her friend's house. Her steps were light, smug that they had finished the project with two days to go before the deadline. Now, they had the weekend free. She frowned though. Above her were storm clouds, the air damp and charged. 

It seemed Mother Nature had other ideas.

"Man, I wanted to go to the mall tomorrow with Brenda." Rosa murmured. 

"Oh, the little girl is mad?" A cold voice said. Rosa whirled around, her backpack hitting her in the back. Standing on the sidewalk with two putties was the Grey Ranger. Before she could move, the evil Ranger grabbed her wrist, stopping her from touching the button on the Digivice. "Sorry. I want to talk with you, little girl."

"Let me go." Rosa screamed, trying to slam her pack at him. The putties grabbed her ankles, ripping the pack from her hands.

"Rita would like to talk with you, concerning your brother." The Grey Ranger laughed as the girl let out another scream, disappearing in red lightning. Overhead, the sky crackled in anger, the yellow natural lightning arcing across the sky. "Time for my sweet revenge against the Sentinels."

(VvVvVvVvV)

"Rocky, have you seen your sister?" Mama DeSantos called up the stairs over the house din.

"No, mama. I haven't seen her since she left for Brenda's house over three hours ago. Why?"

"Brenda called saying if she could speak with Rosa about su proyecto." His mother's voice sounded worried.

"She probably stopped by Ernie's for a smoothie."

"Can you go find her, por favor?"

"Si, mama." Rocky grabbed a jacket and headed for the door. He has just left the house when his Digivice activated, sweeping him up in a teleportation beam.

(VvVvVvVvV)

Zordon watched as the Rangers and their families appeared on screen in one of the large containment bays of the Command Center. Confusion reigned until they noticed the design. The parents of the families quickly ushered their children into the bunk beds that were in the bay, making sure everyone was there. It was then the DeSantos family noticed that their daughter was missing.

Zordon opened a link to containment bay. "I am sorry for the intrusion, but you have been brought here for your safety. I would like the Rangers to come to the Command Center along with one adult from each family."

"Copy that, Zordon." Jason keyed through his communicator.

A minute later, the six Rangers and the eleven adults were in the Command Center.

"Zordon, Rita has my sister, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Rocky. I am afraid that we weren't able to stop the Grey Ranger from kidnapping her on the way home. The Sentinels alerted me to the situation but by the time they arrived there, they were already gone. There is also a force field over the Lunar Palace. The Sentinels are attempting to get in but so far they haven't been able to succeed."

"So we can only wait until the Grey Ranger communicates with us?" Jack Scott said.

"What does he have against me?" Rocky asked the Rangers' mentor.

"I believe it is time to tell you the truth in my choosing of the Power Rangers." Zordon started. "When I first woke, my instincts told me that Jason would be the natural leader of the Power Rangers and holder of the Tyrannosaur Coin. Trini would be the Saber Tooth Tiger, Kimberly the Pterodyctal Ranger, and Zack the Mastodon Ranger. The prophecy told the coming of the Dragon Ranger but I had no idea whom it would be. As for the Triceratops Coin, the holder would have been Billy but I chose that I needed a more warrior type Ranger. So I surpassed him and I picked you Rocky. Rita might have cast a spell and learned the truth. For this I am sorry, Rocky. I unintentionally placed you and your family in the Grey Ranger's wrath."

"So what he said in the torture chambers is true." Rocky slumped against the console.

"It isn't true, man." Zack said.

"A person who betrays his friends over the Power isn't a true Ranger." Jason said fiercely. "I'm glad that you're the Blue Ranger, Rocky. Never doubt that. The only thing I regret is how Billy reacted to this."

"We're going to get your sister back, come hell or high water." Tommy added.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! We're getting a transmission from the Lunar Palace!" Alpha five announced, hurrying from console to console.

The image of the Grey Ranger appeared in the Viewing Globe. "Hello, Zordon. As you already know, I have Rosa DeSantos in my custody. If you wish to see her alive, the Rangers must be at this location within Angel Grove Park at 11:30 tonight. If not, then let's say that there will be two pieces of her that they will need to bury. After I'm done with her, that is. Be there." The Viewing Globe went out.

"If he touches, I'm going to kill him." Rocky growled, slamming his fists down on the consoles.

"Anger isn't going to get us anywhere." Trini tried to calm down the angry Blue Ranger. "It will just get in your way. You need to think clearly."

"Where is the location?"

"It's deep within Angel Grove, about a half an hour drive outside the city limits." Alpha handed the map to Tommy.

"I'm not sure that sending them would be a good thing." Clayton Taylor said. "I mean they could be walking into a trap."

"I cannot leave my daughter in the hands of that monster." Eduardo DeSantos replied. "You heard him. He is completely willing to kill my daughter, my little Rosa."

"I believe that the decision is up to the Rangers." Zordon interrupted. "It is there lives that are placed on the line." 

Jason looked at his friends, seeing their choice in their eyes. "We'll go. If there is a chance that Rosa can be saved, then we'll take it."

"Thanks, man." Rocky said.

"Hey, if it was my brother, you'd do the same thing." Tommy told him.

Suddenly the Command Center was lit up with blue and black light as flames erupted near the entrance to the Center. They disappeared leaving the Sentinel Commander standing there.

"You heard, Araya." Kim asked the Sentinel.

"Yes." He looked up at Zordon before shifting his gaze on Hank Cranston, who was quiet in a corner. "Though the other Sentinels believe this is a bad time, I have decided to unmask my identity."

"Hey, man." Zack exclaimed. "It's about time."

"Once you know, you'll decide otherwise." The Commander reached up, unclasping the latches on the helmet. He lifted the helmet off, revealing his face to the Rangers. Hazel-green eyes gazed at them.

They stared back at him.

Kim stepped forward, not believing her eyes. "Billy, is that you?"

Tommy reached out, grabbing Kim before she could move toward Billy any more. The Rangers moved, forming a line between Billy and the adults within the room. "We don't know if he's lying. He might still serve Rita willingly." With sensors whirring, lasers sped over him, scanning him for any signs of spells or the like.

"Zordon?" Jason asked.

"The sensors haven't detected out of the ordinary, Jason."

"How can we know if he's telling the truth?" Trini asked out loud.

"I know." Kim turned to Billy. "No one knows this, including Tommy. When I was in the Valley, I saw a medallion on Araya's chest. If you really are Araya, then you would be wearing it." Kim slowly approached Billy, keeping an eye on him. The Rangers tensed, ready for a fight. Kim slowly placed her hands on his neck, feeling for the fine golden chain. She drew back, her hands retreating from his neck. Light shimmered from her fingertips. With a slight tinkling sound, the medallion slipped from the uniform, the light bouncing off the gold, obsidian, and sapphire. "It's the medallion. You really are Araya."

"How did you get the Power of the Ninjetti?" Zordon questioned him.

"I Quested for it on Phaedos with the others after I left the Ninjetti Springs." He told them.

"Billy, how come you didn't tell us before?" Jason asked him, guilt seeping into his conscious.

"Because I didn't want you to know. I know the current Grey Ranger. The only reason he's going after you is because that's the Grey Ranger's normal activities. He's really after me and he'll try to use you against me."

"Why is he after you?" Russell Kwan asked. "There must be a reason why he's focusing only on you." 

"The truth is that I killed his wife on our first mission over two years ago." The Commander didn't blink an eye as the others stared at him. "I'll tell you the story after we rescue Rosa."

"The others you hang out with, they're the rest of the Sentinels are they?" Trini placed the puzzles together.

"Yes, they are." Will shrugged his shoulders.

More flames appeared. It was the Captain of the Sentinels. "Everything's set, Will."

"What's set?" Jason gave Will a look of suspicion.

"A force field. Once they teleport in, they won't be able to teleport out." Will clarified.

The Captain pulled the helmet off, revealing her identity. "Dayleen Mazares at your service."

"Do you prefer Billy or Will?" Rocky asked the Commander.

"Will. I don't go by Billy anymore."

Dayleen looked at Will. Without any further talk, the two demorphed. Dayleen was wearing a silvery grey sports pants, white lines running down the legs and a red sport tank top, including a silvery grey jacket with white stripes running down the sleeves. Will was dressed in black slacks, hiking boots, and a black hoodie. The Digivices were on the right side of their belts and their right wrists carried sport looking watches. Around their necks, the assembled party could see glimpses of the medallions.

"We wait for now. The other Sentinels are monitoring what they can onboard _Dead Reckoning._" Will told them.

"What's _Dead Reckoning?" _Jason asked Will.

Before he could reply, Dayleen interrupted. "Oh, she's the ship that Will designed and built during our training including the Ryders."

Zordon looked impressed. "You built the vehicles for the Sentinels? The mechanics behind the Zords are above the technology of your race at the present time. The Ryders are more advanced than the Zords of the Rangers."

"I had help from the Ninjetti Zords and the Aquitarian Borgs. Dulcea and Ninjor also provided assistance." Will replied, glaring at Dayleen who gave a cocky grin back. He snorted.

"So we just sit here and wait?" Zack was tense, unsure what was going to happen.

"It's the only thing we can do for the time being." Dayleen told him. "I know it's hard for you but we can't jump the gun and risk losing Rosa."

"There's no doubt he'll pull out all the stops to get to me." Will said, looking at Rocky. The Rangers and the Sentinels fell into silence.

**Spyridon- Next chapter, waiting game. Time between the meeting and the revelation of the Commander's identities. Including a taste of why the Sentinels were called to active Duty.**


End file.
